battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Democratic Socialist Republic of Mexico
"La Patria es primero." ("The Fatherland is first.") "La democracia es el destino de la humanidad; la libertad su brazo indestructible." ("Democracy is the destiny of humanity; freedom its indestructible arm.") ― Benito Juárez ---- Historically, Mexico has been neutral in large-scale international conflicts, with the exception of the Second World War, and the country will tend to preserve that stance, furthermore, Mexico promotes equality amongst all nations and may only intervene in bellic events if the nation's interests, infrastructure, resources and/or the people's wellbeing (regardless of nationality) are in peril by said conflict or country. If said country or conflict is in violation of international law, Mexico will consider intervening through internal democratic debate. ''Mexican Armed Forces (Fuerzas Armadas de México) Mexico's armed forces are divided in two branches: the Navy and the Army; with the Navy including the Air Force within its ranks. ''Mexican Navy (Armada de México) The Mexican Navy is one of the two independent Armed Forces of Mexico. The actual naval forces are called the Armada de México. The Secretaría de Marina (SEMAR) (English: Naval Secretariat) includes both the Armada itself and the attached ministerial and civil service. The Navy's stated mission is "to use the naval force of the federation for external defense, and to help with internal order". Naval forces are also responsible for the protection of Mexico's vast maritime extension, and aid people in distress due to natural disasters and protect the country's interests on high seas. The Air Force responds directly to the Navy's Admiralty, however both organizations have freedom of action in peacetime. If a situation of war that threatens Mexico's territories presents itself, full command of aerial operations to the navy's chain of command is given. Ships commissioned to the Mexican Navy must include the prefix "ARM" (Armada República Mexicana) by presidential decree. ''Mexican Army (Ejército Mexicano) The Mexican Army (Spanish: Ejército Mexicano) is the combined land and air branch and largest of the Mexican Armed Forces; it is also known as the National Defense Army. It was the first army to adopt (1908) and use (1910) a self-loading rifle, the Mondragón rifle. Mexico has no major foreign nation-state adversaries. It officially repudiates the use of force to settle disputes and rejects interference by one nation in the affairs of another. Though the nation has not suffered a major international incident that involves it directly, the government has taken into consideration the need of utilizing the ways of warfare if required by the circumstances or national interests of that time. The Army also works in conjunction with the Navy and the Air Force in various types of operations, with the Admiralty being the pinnacle of the command chain. The current mission of the Mexican Army is: *To strive for equality, respect and solidarity among the most nations possible. *Become one of the most respected nations in the world. *Defend those against the threat of injustice. *To protect the nation's interests and people. ''Member List'' *'President Guillermo Alarcón Llacer' - Current President of the United Mexican States. *'Fleet Admiral Rubén Ballesteros' - A seasoned tactician and combatant, renowned by his skills in politics and diplomacy with other nations, he strives for the betterment of his nation and his allies. *'Admiral Francisco Tassis' - A rather young admiral with a flamboyant personality. Member of the Admiralty and second-in-command of the Mexican Navy. *'General Rodrigo Nores' - Leader of the Mexican Army. *'Marco Domínguez' - Mexico's Ambassador to NADO. *'Diego Varela' - Current Secretary of Foreign Affairs. ''Joining Application'' In order to be a candidate for the Navy, you must comply with the following prerequisites in the page's comments: * Your character's name * A biography of said character * Desired Rank * Why do you want to join the Mexican Navy? * What mods/games do you use? * In what kind of ships do you specialize? ''International Relations'' Coalitions * North American Defense Organization Alliances * United States of America * Kingdom of Canada * Telosian Empire * Singaporean Empire * Republic of Korea * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * Israel Non-Agression Pacts * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * United Central Pacific Republic * France Declarations of War * People's Republic of New Belka * People's Republic of Chad ''Galleries'' Maritime Gallery ---- 'Aircraft Carriers' ---- ARM_Guerrero_(CV-01).jpg|Guerrero-Class (CV-01-10) ARM_Huitzilopochtli.jpg|Huitzilopochtli-Class (CVN-01-10) ARM_Oaxaca.jpg|Oaxaca-Class (CV-11-20) ARM_Chiapas.jpg|Chiapas-Class (CV-21-30) 'Battleships' ---- ARM_Tenochtitlan_(Refit).jpg|Tenochtitlan-Class (BB-01-08) IMG_0498.JPG|Quetzalcoatl-Class (BB-09-17) ARM_Teotihuacán_(Refit).jpg|Teotihuacán-Class (BB-18-20) ARM_Tajín.jpg| Tajín-Class (BB-21-25) 'Battlecruisers' ---- ARM_Tijuana.jpg|Tijuana-Class (CC-01-09) ARM_Tlatelolco_I.jpg|Tlatelolco-Class (CC-10-17) ARM_Palenque.jpg|Palenque-Class (CC-18-25) ARM_Mérida_II.jpg|Mérida-Class (CC-26-34) 'Heavy Cruisers' ---- ARM Cuauhtémoc Refit.jpg|Cuauhtémoc-Class (CA-01-20) ARM Cuitláhuac.jpg|Cuitláhuac-Class (CA-21-40) 'Light Cruisers' ---- ARM_Comitán.jpg|Comitán-Class (CL-01-25) 'Destroyers' ---- ARM_Atlixco.jpeg|Acamar-Class (DDG-01-40) ARM_Polaris.jpg|Polaris-Class (DDG-41-80) IMG_0941.JPG|Sirius-Class (DDG-81-120) 'Frigates' 'Submarines' Tipo_I.jpg|Tipo I (SSN-01-50) Aerial Gallery ---- Fighter Aircraft ---- Quetzal I.jpg|Quetzal I Terrestrial Gallery ---- 'Main Battle Tanks' ---- Legionario_I.jpg|Legionario I fresh out of the assembly line. Rosters Maritime Roster ---- Points: 0/1600 - As of Saturday, August 5th, 2017 Aircraft Carriers - 38 Total *Guerrero-Class - 10 built *Huitzilopochtli-Class - 10 built *Oaxaca-Class - 10 built *Chiapas-Class - 10 built Battleships - 22 Total *Tenochtitlan-Class - 8 built *Quetzalcoatl-Class - 8 built *Teotihuacán-Class - 2 built *Tajín-Class - 6 built Battlecruisers - 21 Total *Tijuana-Class - 9 built *Tlatelolco-Class - 4 built, 3 planned *Palenque-Class - 4 built, 3 planned *Mérida-Class - 4 built, 4 planned Heavy Cruisers - 26 built *Cuauhtémoc-Class - 20 built *Cuitláhuac-Class - 6 built, 14 planned Light Cruisers *Comitán-Class - 40 built Destroyers - 120 Total *Acamar-Class - 40 built *Polaris-Class - 40 built *Sirius-Class - 40 built Submarines - 1 Total *Tipo I - 50 built Total Ships - 319 Terrestrial Roster ---- Main Battle Tanks (MBT) *Legionario I - 8,000 units, production in progress. Aerial Roster ---- Fighter Aircraft *Quetzal I - 4,000 units, production in progress. News and Announcements November, 2016 *New warships launched. *Diplomatic relations have begun. *Refitted Tenochtitlan Class, reclassified as battleships. *Teotihuacán Class reclassified as battleships. December, 2016 *Refitted Teotihuacán Class. *New destroyer class, Polaris. *The first class of nuclear aircraft carriers, Huitzilopochtli, is comissioned. *New light cruiser class. *New MBT enters service, the Legionario I. *Unknown corporation raided Mexican shipping vessels, their cargo consisted of golfing supplies. January, 2017 *New Belkan commerce raiders attacked an allied Telosian freighter, the Navy intervened and was victorious, survivors of both the Telosian and New Belkan vessels were rescued. *The Houses will now decide the course of action regarding a formal declaration of war against the nation of New Belka. March, 2017 *New fighter aircraft enters service, the Quetzal I. *Representatives dispatched to Germany and Singapore. *New ship classes comissioned. *Atlixco Class renamed Acamar, destroyer naming convention is now based on thenames of stars. April, 2017 *War! The People's Republic of New Belka has openly committed hostilities against Mexican forces near Africa. *The liberation of Chad has begun, our forces have encountered resistance, the Mexican impetus will overcome! *Additional warships and units have entered service, wartime production and drafting in full effect May, 2017 *New alliances and non-aggression pacts have been established. *Mexico will participate in the upcoming naval exercises held in the Pacific. *Mérida Class replaced by more a more adequate design. *Previous Mérida Class ships refitted and renamed. June, 2017 *New submarine class built and commissioned. July, 2017 *Military bases in Okinawa and Aogashima are to be built post-haste. Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies